Remember Me?
by YonderB
Summary: Raito is being haunted by L's ghost. But the trouble is, he can't see him. Why is L here? How did he get here? and why can't anyone else see him?
1. Disapear

Raito walked down the street, his hands placed in his pockets, ignoring Ryuuk, who was floating gracelessly above him.

"Yagami-kun?"

Raito froze and whipped around, staring behind him with wide eyes.

"Somethin' wrong, Raito?" questioned Ryuuk, floating upside down, above the teen.

Raito slowly shook his head. "n... No. Nothing..." his voice was shaking slightly.

Turning, Raito picked up his pace and quickly walked into his house. He'd been hearing that voice for _three days_...

Raito dodged Misa, who tried to hug him in a 'welcome home' manner, walking feverishly strait to his study.

He needed to think.

"What's wrong, my love?" Misa questioned from the doorway as Raito sat down at his seat and started typing quickly.

No answer.

"Misa wants to help Raito! Tell Misa what to do!" Misa whined dramatically to her fiancee's back.

"Commit suicide. That will help me." Raito growled softly under his breath.

Half an hour later, Raito was still in his study, writing quickly on a piece of paper, ignoring Misa, who was talking in her annoying, high-pitched manner on the phone to one of her model friends down the hall, and Ryuuk was going through their basket of apples on the kitchen bench.

"Yagami-kun?"

Raito froze, his pen poised above his piece of paper, eyes wide.

"Yagami-kun?"

The paper slowly started to get dotted with ink as Raito's hand started shaking.

"Yagami-kun?"

Raito could've sworn he felt someone's breath ghost across his neck.

"Oi! Raito!"

Raito's head snapped up and stared at Ryuuk, who was floating, upside down, his face inches from his own.

"'sup, Raito? You look like you've seen a ghost." Ryuuk said curiously.

Raito gave him a flat look.

"Figure of speech, of course." grinned the death god, flashing razor-like teeth before floating up, up and away, to the kitchen.

Raito looked around his study silently. Finding everything normal, Raito frowned. Was he going crazy? Why did he keep on hearing that _voice_?

"Yagami-kun?"

Raito froze, hearing the voice come from just behind him. Just like every other time he'd heard it.

"... I hope you can hear me..." whispered the voice, it's breath ruffling the ends of Raito's hair ever so sightly.

Raito placed a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes tightly, trying to find a logical explanation for this.

"... I could just be going crazy..." Raito reasoned after a moment, running thin fingers through his golden brown hair.

"How so?" questioned the voice, a thin, cold finger poking Raito in the back of the neck experimentally.

Raito gritted his teeth. "Because you're _dead_, Ryuuzaki."

"Oh, yes..." sighed L's voice softly, almost sounding amused. "I _am_, aren't i?"

Raito felt his jaw protest as his teeth were gritted even more tightly.

"Do you not have questions for me, Yagami-kun?" L asked, Raito hearing a ruffle of baggy clothing as the ghost shifted to stand on it's other foot.

"_Many_." Raito gritted out before standing up.

"Don't turn around." L said softly, still behind him.

"... Why not?"

"I'll disappear if you do." a soft, almost depressed sigh.

"... Is this what the death gods call '_haunting_'?"

"I believe so. Ghosts contacting the living, only the living being forced to be unable look at them directly? A rather devious way to cause someone to go insane, wouldn't you say?"

Raito let out a sound somewhere in between a growl and a hiss, stomping out the door, hearing the soft tapping of bare feet follow him.

((TBC. I was soooo unhappy that L died. TT.TT so, i thought i'd bring him back somehow, in one of my meaningless fanfictions. it will be explained how L got to haunt Raito in the next chapter, if i ever write it. don't bust a ba-hoozit about it. :3 this will eventually be Yaoi or Slash. L x Raito. anyway, thank you for reading!))


	2. Cake

Raito moodily entered the kitchen, taking no notice of Ryuuk, who was currently doting over his little apple-tree-sapling-in-a-pot in the window he was trying to grow, and Misa, who was squealing into the phone down the hall.

Stalking over to the fridge, Raito listened for L, who, from the squeak of the kitchen chair, was now sitting at the table behind Raito.

Wrenching the fridge door open, Raito seethed silently, his eyes glancing over tomatoes, milk, cake, cheese, fizzy-drink...

wait...

Cake?

A slow, evil grin melted onto Raito's face.

Raito removed the slice of cake from the fridge, looking curiously at the thick white icing, that gave the chocolate sponge cake a thick 'snowed on' feel, and the small pink hearts that littered the surface of the cake made them look like sakura petals.

It was perfect.

Turning slightly, Raito removed a cake fork from one of the drawers, determinedly keeping his back to the table behind him, before walking over to the window and placing the cake on the windowsill, beside Ryuuk's sapling, in plain view of L. Raito leaned his elbows onto the windowsill, the cake a few inches from his right elbow, and a few inches more, was Ryuuk's apple-tree sapling.

"I didn't think you liked cake." Ryuuk's voice floated about Raito's ears, only audible by choice, Ryuuk sitting cross-legged in mid-air in front of Raito, outside of the window.

Raito shrugged, taking the fork and raking it along the pure white icing, making three parallel lines with relish. Smirking, Raito heard one of the chairs squeak, then squeak again. L had apparently went to stand up, then thought better of it.

Raito looked up at Ryuuk just in time to see the shinigami's eyes flicker over Raito's shoulder. Raito's smirk widened. "You can see him?"

Ryuuk looked at Raito for a moment, before his large, black-lipped mouth stretched into a jagged-toothed grin. "Only a little. He's merely a blurry shadow to me"

"Can he see you?" Raito questioned, all the while raking the fork teeth over the icing on the slice of cake.

Ryuuk shook his head shortly, trailing a long finger over a bright green leaf that had sprouted out of the apple sapling. Raito tilted his head. "Why not?"

"He hasn't touched the Death Note." Ryuuk stated, as though it was the most _obvious_ thing in the world, his large dark shoulders raising and falling in a simple shrug.

Raito sighed, raking the fork along the cake again, instead of an almost inaudible grazing sound, a loud scratching sound erupted from the plate, like nails on a blackboard, causing Raito to yelp and stare at the cake.

The cake was gone, merely a few crumbs on the plate, the only proof the cake was ever there.

Ryuuk snickered as Raito whipped around to see the kitchen was empty. "Where did he go!" Raito snarled.

"I thought you wanted him to disappear." Ryuuk snickered, rocking back and forward in mid-air with glee.

"I did. I just didn't think he'd actually be able to take the cake at the same time! It's Misa's favorite cake. She'll _know_ somethings up...!"

Ryuuk's snickering became an insistent howl of laughter, Raito whipping about to stare at the shinigami with a scowl, Ryuuk clutching his stomach in mid-air and laughing.

"What's your problem?!" Raito snarled menacingly, finally getting Ryuuk's attention, the shinigami calming down slightly.

"He didn't tell you the rules?" Ryuuk snickered, large uneven fangs glimmering.

Raito's heart stopped. "_Rules_?"

"You just doubled his stay with you!" Ryuuk gasped, promptly starting to shriek with laughter again.

"_WHAT_?!" Raito screamed, promptly launching his top-half out of the window to grab the death god by the shoulders. "I DID _WHAT_?!"

Ryuuk smirked, his large blade-like teeth inches from Raito's face, Raito tightened his grip on the oily feather-like fabric that sprouted from Ryuuk's shoulders, glaring into the death god's eyes. "What. _Rules_.?" he gritted out.

((TBC. it's about time, eh? You'll find out about the rules in the next chapter, which will, hopefully, be out rather soon. I hope you like this chapter, even though nothing happens, and i promise you, my writers' block will die out soon.))


	3. Rules

Ryuuk's mouth was stretched out into a maniac amused smile, his uneven razor-like teeth gleaming like his large yellow eyes. Raito was silent, his hands buried in the dark, oily, feather-like fabric sprouting from Ryuuk's shoulders, leaning halfway out of the window of his kitchen apartment to keep a good grip on the death god's shoulders, who was floating a little way out from the window in midair.

The plate that had been placed on the windowsill Raito was currently hanging out of, tilted, before toppling from the safety of the apartment, rotating in graceful arks while falling to it's doom, before smashing onto the concrete ground, tiny white fragments of china seeming to splash from it like water.

"What. _Rules_." Raito snarled.

Ryuuk's smile widened into a grin. "There are five rules for haunter-ghosts." he said, his voice rumbling, Raito noticing that the feather-like things he was currently holding onto, vibrated slightly as he spoke, almost like Ryuuk's voice knew the feathers' natural frequency.

"Well," Ryuuk commented, waving a large hand a little too close to Raito's ear, "they're more like guide-lines anyway."

_((-The autheress promptly starts shrieking with laughter, before telling the audience that whoever knows which movie she got that from, shall get a cookie-))_

Raito twitched, before hooking a foot on the window, promptly ripping Ryuuk from his place in mid-air in front of the window, over Raito's shoulder, and into the apartment.

"_YEEERRKK_!" shrieked the death god as he zoomed through the air and strait toward the kitchen wall.

A muffled 'whoosh' sound whisked through the air as Ryuuk went strait through the wall, and crashed into Misa, who was on the other side of the wall, and who was still on the phone.

"Yes! Teyana said-- _EEEEEEKK_!!!" came to Raito's ears as he turned and crossed his arms, looking expectantly at the wall, the edge of his lips twitching upwards at the shrieking and crashing that continued.

After the screaming of Misa calmed down, Ryuuk's head poked hesitantly through the wall, staring at Raito as though he was afraid he'd explode.

"Tell. me. the. _rules_." Raito snarled.

Two large hands joined Ryuuk's head through the wall. He held said hands up in surrender. "Alright. Fine. Don't need to be snotty about it."

Raito chewed on the inside of his cheek as Ryuuk crawled back through the wall. "First rule," the death god recited, rubbing his hands together with glee.

"Chosen human to be haunted, shall, under no circumstances, see the haunter-ghost directly, unless it is on the designated date." Ryuuk smirked, raising one long finger.

"Second," another large finger joined the first. "Each time said human tries to look directly at haunter-ghost, appointed amount of time to stay with said human, doubles."

Raito twitched, but Ryuuk continued anyway.

"Furthermore, each time the human tries to look directly at the haunter-ghost, the ghost shall be unavoidably disconnected from the human world, and shall have to make the journey from the world of the dead, back to the human world –and their human–, on their own." Ryuuk was clearly enjoying himself.

"_Third_," the death god continued.

"Wait," Raito raised a hand, sitting down onto one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen table, the chair squeaking, the chair slightly colder than it should be under Raito's warmth, "what 'appointed amount of time'?" Raito asked.

Ryuuk sighed, walking over and towering over Raito, crossing his long arms over his large chest, "the Shinigami King appoints a certain amount of time a ghost can stay with it's chosen human, in that time, the ghost can eventually let the human see more of it during that time, if the human makes sure it doesn't look at the ghost directly. Like, oh, I don't know, say, L has been appointed six months with you; if you make sure you don't look at him directly, you'll be allowed to see, maybe, his hand, once in a while, maybe on the third month, with your peripheral vision, or something."

Ryuuk scratched his large blue head lazily, "and as time goes on, as long as you make sure not to look at him directly –at _all_–, you'll be able to see from just his hand, to his whole arm, and it progresses, until you'll be able to see his whole body. But still only with your peripheral vision. But if you look at him directly, his appointed time doubles –from six months, to twelve, from twelve to twenty four, easy shit like that–, and you have to start all over again. From day one, to the last day of his appointed time."

Raito tilted his head to the side, letting all the information sink in.

"And, on the last day of the appointed time, the human can see the haunter-ghost directly, and the day after, the ghost leaves for good. But, as I said, every time the human tries to look at the ghost directly, it doubles the time, thus, making it a longer time the human has to wait for the ghost to leave. But, most humans don't have a shinigami to explain it all to them, so, until the day they die, they're _haunted_." Ryuuk said the last sentence with so much delight, Raito was sure the death god would burst.

"But, haunter-ghosts are very rare." Ryuuk continued, tapping his large fingers on his arm, "you have to play a game with the shinigami-king, and if you win, you can go back to the human-world and haunt the single person you chose. The shinigami king chooses the amount of time you stay with the human. But, usually, the game is rigged, or just plain hard, so it's rare, to say the least."

Raito nodded, running a self-preserving hand through his golden-brown hair.

"Shall I get back to the rules?" Ryuuk inquired with a tilt of the head, using a false polite voice. Raito nodded again.

"Third rule, the haunter-ghost shall not choose more than one human to haunt." Ryuuk held up three large fingers, then raised a fourth. "Number four, haunter-ghost must stay with chosen human until their appointed time –no matter how many times doubled–, finishes, or their human dies. Fifth--"

"_RAITO_!"

Raito launched himself out of his chair just in time to duck Misa's possessive arms and have her trip and fall into aforementioned chair, both Misa and the chair tumbling to the kitchen floor with a crash.

"Fifth?" Raito asked Ryuuk hurriedly under his breath, glancing at Misa as she whined in distress and clutched a bruised kneecap.

"Fifth is--" started the shinigami.

"Raito!" Misa wailed, "Misa can't wear skirts anymore!" Misa wailed at a piercing note, making Raito flinch. "Misa is _bruised_! Kiss it better!"

Biting back a gag, Raito grabbed his coat from on the bench and smiled warmly at Misa and told her quickly. "I told father i'd meet him. I'll see you later, Misa."

"But--!"

But Raito was already out the door, pulling his coat on and wondering how he could get Ryuuk to tell him the fifth rule without Misa getting wise and whining about him never telling her anything.

He hoped dearly that Misa wouldn't find out about his little transparent problem. She'd probably get even more possessive, and start yelling at thin air, thinking she was showing L that she was the boss. L would probably just chuckle, or maybe just walk strait through Misa, ignoring her completely.

"Fifth rule.. Fifth rule..." Raito mumbled, raising a hand to his mouth, brushing a thumb over his lips in concentration as he walked down the street with long, quick strides, not even knowing where he was going.

"You're pilfering my idiosyncratic trait." came an all-too familiar voice behind Raito.

Raito froze, listening as bare feet tapped over concrete and stopped just behind him.

Raito forced himself to stuff his hands into his pockets, before starting to walk again, without a word of explanation. Raito heard clearly, as the distinct tapping of bare feet followed him, he could hear the rustling of L's loose shirt, the slight swish as L took another step, his baggy jeans brushing against the concrete, the whisper as L flicked some hair out of his face.

This was going to be difficult. He didn't even know how long L was going to stay.

((TBC. DO you like the rules? Can you see where i'm going with this? No? GOOD! BWHAHAHA! -ahem- ... Anyway, sorry about the delay, and i hope you like it! my paragraphs are getting longer and more detailed, aren't they? Much love, and merry christmas! Those rules were surprisingly easy to make up!))


	4. Stop

"Stop it."

silence.

"I said, stop it."

"... I heard what you said, Yagami-kun."

"Then _stop it_."

Raito sat on a bench in a deserted park, staring at his knees, collar of his coat pulled as far up his neck as it could. It was not pulled up because it was cold. Oh no.

It was because L's eyes were burning into Raito's neck.

Raito squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring the soft breeze that played with the hem of his coat and the ends of his fringe, his pale skin glowing in the evening light, thin hands placed into deep pockets, back uncharacteristically hunched.

"_Stop. It._"

The burning subsided, but a cold finger trailed down Raito's neck, from where his hair brushed at the nape of his neck, down, pulling the collar down with it, Raito repressing a shiver, the finger continuing down to trace over three ridges of Raito's spine.

Raito didn't try to stop L from trailing his finger back up and down again.

"... Are you not going to go back to Misa-san yet?" L asked, thin fingers combing through the tips of Raito's golden-brown hair that brushed the nape of his neck.

Raito's eyes fluttered open, staring at the gravelly path before him, making no move to follow it.

"... Stop touching me."

Cold fingers immediately removed themselves from Raito's neck.

"You complain when I look at you; I stop. You complain about me touching you; I stop. You must be in control of a situation, mustn't you, Yagami-kun?" L didn't sound bitter, for some reason. He sounded intrigued.

"I just don't like being around you." Raito answered, finally standing, eyes fixed pointedly on the ground, moving away from the gravel path to walk through a garden.

"... Do I repulse you so?" L asked, walking over the wooden ships in the garden without flinching, thin-skinned hands and feet brushing against sharp thorns, but never bleeding.

Raito didn't answer, ignoring a stinging cut he received from one of the bushes on his knuckle.

Raito walked along the quiet street, the sun disappearing behind it's veil of blackness, the street-lights coming to play, L's bare feet tapping against the concrete, tantalizingly close to Raito's own.

Raito felt a cold hand touch just in between his shoulder-blades through his thick coat, and his pace quickened automatically.

Pushing his apartment door open after entering the building, Raito closed the door quickly, hoping, dearly, that L would be trapped outside.

The teen quickly stalked through the halls, ignoring Misa's wailing from the kitchen, sobbing over a missing piece of cake, before walking into his room, snapping the lock behind him, throwing off his coat onto the end of the bed, leaning his back against the door, staring with unfocused eyes at the ceiling.

Almost as though a bucket of warm water had been dropped over him, Raito felt his spirit ease, stress lifting off his shoulders, feeling calm and in control now.

"Do you lock your door all the time?"

Raito snapped his eyes shut, praying, dearly, that L would just leave him in peace.

Cold fingertips trailed up Raito's arm and he felt the impulse to open his eyes, but knew, if he did, L would be around longer.

"... I told you. Don't touch me." Raito hissed, eyes still closed, sidestepping where he guessed L would be, to walk around his bed and sit down. Having lived in his apartment long enough, Raito knew his way around without needing to look.

"Why do you despise physical contact?" L questioned, a soft weight appearing on the bed beside Raito.

Turning to where Raito knew L was, eyes still closed, Raito counted to ten. But, when he got to eight, a cold finger touched his cheek, somehow making him feel vulnerable and exposed merely from that action.

Raising his hands and pushing them out, Raito caught L by the shoulders. How could he touch him when he was a ghost? Was that the fifth rule? No... It couldn't be...

In his hands were two thin shoulders, clad in nothing but a rough fabric, seams slightly tattered, occasional loose threads tickling at Raito's fingertips, the freezing touch of it making Raito's hands burn, L's cold finger disappearing from his cheek.

"Stop it." Was all Raito said, removing his hands from L's shoulders. As his hands retreated, his knuckles grazed against smooth, soft skin, silken hair brushing against Raito's own flesh.

Turning away, Raito yanked off his shoes and shirt, feeling the soft burn of L's eyes ripple over his bare chest.

Raito stood, and he heard the whisper of L standing also, the recently fallen detective stepped away from the bed, as though he knew what Raito wanted to do.

Raito sighed, eyes still closed, and pulled the covers off the bed, climbing in without taking off his pants, not in the mood for undressing in front of L. Even if he had done so before, it doesn't mean he was about to do so again.

Rolling so his back faced L, Raito's eyes finally fluttered open, staring over the double bed, feather pillows and neat covers, finally coming to rest on Raito's bedside table and mirror, showing him the reflection of himself, in a seemingly empty room.

"... How long are you here for, Ryuuzaki?" Raito murmured into his pillow, continuing to stare at the reflection of himself.

"... You have been told the rules already?" L whispered, apparently still standing where he had moved when he had stood.

Raito nodded, his golden-brown hair ruffling slightly against the pillow. Would L tell him the fifth rule?

"... I was appointed six hours with you... I now have thirty two days with you, Yagami-kun."

Raito felt his stomach churn.

"... Is Misa-san going to join you?"

"No." Raito answered flatly, not in the mood for being groped in his sleep, staring at the mirror with unfocused eyes.

"May i sleep on the other side of the bed, then, Yagami-kun?"

"What?!" Raito screamed, taken completely by surprise, whipping around before he could stop himself, finding himself staring at thin air.

"**_FUCK!_**"

Ryuuk grinned, standing with his back against Raito's door, yellowing teeth glinting in the same amused manner as his eyes, long arms crossed over his chest, the dark figure's dark-lipped mouth widening even more.

Humans _were_ interesting.

((TBC. About time, eh! What do you think? L has now got sixty four days with our dear Yagami-kun! What do you think? anyway, i hope you liked it! And, if you have any ideas on what you think the fifth rule is, i'd be delighted to hear it! I know what it is, but, I'd love to hear your rules!))


	5. Sop

"Back"

"again,"

"are we?"

Bare feet paused on sharp, jagged, hand-sized rocks, and messy black hair was scratched at with a thin-fingered pale hand, knee-high mist tickling at tattered jeans.

"Yes, I am afraid so, Cerberus-san."

The three-headed hound looked down at the young ghost, who was barely as big as one of his fangs, the hound's six large golden eyes staring down at him with a hunger, though, tinted with an ever so slight amount of pity.

"Do you" started his head on the right.

"have" continued his middle head.

"a sop?" finished his left head.

The late detective rummaged in his pockets, before removing half of a small piece of glimmering white cake, tiny pink heart-like petals sprinkled all over it, and he rose it above his head to the hound, a dark messy fringe obstructing his eyes from view.

Cerberus sniffed at the cake, before removing a lathered tongue from his mouth and lapped up the cake in a single pass of his tongue. He usually demanded a dead bull-cow at the least, but he had taken a liking to this human.

"Go ahead." Stated Cerberus' middle head simply, placing his three heads down on the ground, the young ghost climbing onto one of his large slippery noses.

Cerberus trotted silently across the jagged rocks that became bigger and sharper, but were harmless to him, and came to a cliff that was exactly the same height as he was, raising his nose so it was level with the cliff, Cerberus' eyes only just able to see the rusted black iron gates towering over him and balancing on the sharp rocks above him, the cliff making the gates seem more menacing.

L climbed off Cerberus' nose and navigated in between the sharp jagged rocks that easily reached his shoulders, his small pale feet being slashed by the terrible stones, but no blood leaking from them. Finally, L came to the gates, and squeezed through the gaps in between the rusted iron bars, his ribs groaning with the effort as the rust scraped at them, then,

_pop_

L stumbled forward, free of the rusted bars, mist tickling at his clavicles as he walked forward quickly, only just able to see over the shoulder-high white mist. The sky was white, though, there was no sun. The mist ran on endlessly. There was no end to it.

L didn't stop to start calculating the possibility for a white, sun-less sky. He just continued walking, his feet brushing against soft, wool-like ground, then--

His feet met nothing.

L fell from the sky, hair whipping back, clothing slapping against his sensitive skin, tumbling as he fell, streaking past skyscrapers, unable to control which way he was going, continuing to fall, fall, fall. Down, down, _down_.

L saw a familiar apartment building under him, and he sighed, feeling himself zoom through the roof as though it was nothing but mist. And another floor, and another, and another. They sped past faster than he could blink, and he almost felt like someone was helping him, as he was slowly turned, so, instead of his face going through the floors first, it as his feet, and, _WHAM_.

L stumbled and fell onto the floor, only just catching himself before he smashed his non-existant scull into the side of the bedside table.

"_nnhh..._"

L looked up.

He was back in Raito's room. Just as he had left it, except, he left five minutes ago, and Raito wasn't sleep then.

Slowly standing, the late detective stared down at his so-called nemesis, who was currently sleeping contentedly, one arm tucked under his pillow, the other curled under his chin, akin to a cat, his golden-brown hair tangled about his ears and fanned over his pillow, a pale shoulder revealed under a warm blanket, his back to L.

Oh, how L wished he could sleep...

Large, dark-rimmed onyx eyes stared down at Raito as L raised one spider-like hand, his hand and Raito's sleeping form reflected in his large eyes as he placed his fingertips onto Raito's warm shoulder.

His skin wasn't warm to L. It was _searing_ hot.

L's skin was cold, so, the temperature of Raito's own skin was amplified to unexplainable proportions. Trailing his pale fingers upwards, L traced Raito's jugular, his neck was hotter then his shoulder.

Raito squirmed slightly in his sleep, burying his nose into his pillow, L removed his hand from Raito's searing hot skin immediately, before sighing as he gently leant down, placing a single, cool kiss onto Raito's neck, just under his ear, Raito's pulse transmitting into L and, ever so slightly, making him feel warm again.

The detective straitened back up as though it was nothing, though, a tint of sadness glazed his large eyes as the warmth faded away, and he reached over Raito and removed the other pillow from the bed, and sat down in his usual way, his back against the bedside table.

Oh, how he wished he could _sleep_.

L cuddled the pillow to his chest and placed his cheek against it, looking away from Raito, a single glittering tear falling from his transparent eyelashes and falling onto the pure white pillow, leaving an ever-so dainty grey spot.

((TBC. I actually had this chapter finished eight days after I posted the last one, but I thought i should post it on valentines day instead, because it has the first direct show of shounen-ai in it. YAY! anyway, I hope you like it! Cerberus-san will be coming back, I think. But, anyway! A 'sop' is a small piece of food or something like a bribe, for those who didn't know!))


End file.
